Emerald Mew Mews
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Oc's NEEDED! Holly was a normal emotional girl. Great Parents, awesome life. She couldn't ask for more. Something bad happens and her parents have to leave, leaving her alone. The day before they leave, she's turned into a Mew Mew! She is against a new group of aliens called The Yami. -Connected to Sapphire Mew Mews and Ruby Mew Mews- UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Welcome to Emerald Mew Mews! I decided to make a SYOC story. For people who don't know what SYOC mean, it means Send Your Oc. Pretty simple right? I need aliens, mews, and victims/humans. I already got a leader; I still need a Co-Leader, and the others. The Aliens here are a new generation of Cyniclons, Kai Kais. I randomly came up with the name XD. Anyway, if your Mew doesn't make it, it MAY end up in Sapphire Mew Mews or Ruby Mew Mews. MAY! If it's too Mary-Sueish, no. Enjoy! Wait, due to the alien name, they are now called 'The Yami', thanks to MissSerendipity2013! This form was made by Glossy-Butterfly58!

**Rules~ MUST BE FOLLOWED OR MEW WILL NOT MAKE IT!**

**1. No weird skin colors like purple or pink**

**2. NO MARY-SUE'S!**

**3. You can only send in 2 aliens, 1 mew, and 1-4 humans**

**4. Every Mew can't be a cat, only one gene is available, go to my profile for details' **

**5. Have fun!**

**For the Mews~**

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age: (between 11 and 16)

Birth Date:

Nationality:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Scars/Birthmarks/Mew Mark:

**-Clothes-**

Everyday:

Smart Casual:

Work wear: (If your mew does not have a part time job, skip this)

School uniform:

Summer:

Swimsuit:

Winter:

Semi-Formal:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Jewelry:

Halloween Costume: (Probably I will not need it, but just in case)

Fantasy Wear: (for a fantasy costume party)

Wedding: (Just in case)

-**Character-**

Personality:

Likes: (5 **maximum**)

Dislikes: (6 **maximum**)

Fears: (4 or 3 **maximum**)

Secret: (**optional**)

Flaws and Weaknesses: (**obligatory**, 3 or 4 **minimum**)

Dream:

Hobbies:

**-Mew Form-**

Mew Name:

Animal fused with:

Mew Color

Hair:

Eyes:

Mew Outfit:

Weapon:

Super Move:

-**Life-**

Bio:

Infusion day/place:

Family:

House:

Favorite Place:

Pet: (optional)

Reaction to becoming a mew:

Additional info:

**The Yami**

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (between 11 and 17)

Birth Date:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Scars/Birthmarks:

Clothes:

Weapon:

**For the Humans~**

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age: (between 11 and 16)

Birth Date:

Nationality:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Scars/Birthmarks:

Siblings:

Clothes:

Victim, Friend, Neighbor, Mew Helper (Helps out the people who made the new mews):

**Prologue **

A girl with brown-blackish hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin sang along with a song on her CD player. "So, go ahead and get mad, never talk to me again! I don't even care, 'because I got my revenge! ~" She sang.

"Holly! Come down here, please!" Her mother yelled. Holly reached over, turned off the CD player, opened her door, and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked. Her mother was standing up and her father was on the sofa. They both looked at Holly, sadness in there eyes.

"Holly," Her mother started. "Your aunt Lorelei has gotten horribly sick so we have to go to Austin, Texas to visit her. You'll be by yourself." Holly's eyes widen.

She HATED to be alone. "W-What about Ruby?" Holly asked. Her father shook his head. "He's at the university." Holly sighed. "We're leaving tomorrow in the morning," He said. "We'll be back in two or three months." He tried to assure her. Holly shut her eyes and took a deep breath and released it. She was very emotional. She forced herself to nod and put on a fake smile, eyes still shut.

She spun around; eyes now open, and ran to her room. She shut the door gently then jumped on her bed and started to softly cry. When she was younger her parents were never there for her. "A-As if t-this can-can't get an-any more w-worse." She sobbed. Suddenly, her room itself started to shake, but she ignored it and continued to sob.

A bright light blinded her vision and she fainted. When she opened her eyes, she was somewhere else. It was a rocky terrain and she looked down. There sat a dark gray fox with black ears, tail, and a white tipped tail. Its fore legs were black too. It yapped and ran to her. She bent down, and petted the fox.

_Holly_

Her eyes widen and looked down to see the fox smiling.

_Holly, I need a warm place to stay. C-Can I be with you?_

Holly smiled as she realized it was talking to her. She nodded and hugged it. It squirmed and she stopped. In a split second, it jumped in her. Her eyes widen and shut them. 'What a warm feeling.' she thought.

** Since I have you guys here, these are the Mews that are accepted so far:**

**Momiji Shiraki by IZzieTheWriter**

**Angela Shibuya by DarknessBloodPrincess**

**I am thinking about another one though….. she said she worked really hard on it…..hmm… Well, that's it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel by DarknessBloodPrincess**

**Semoka by Semoka**

**Momiji ****Shiraki**** by IZzie The Writer**

**Holly Green by Me**

**Lucy Minami by ****Konekokitticat**

After a LONG time of thinking, I finally decided that, Konekokitticat your Oc will be in here. It's just I got confused so fast because:

1. There were no periods.

2. Improper grammar, making me even more confused.  
3. It also seems you're trying to make your Oc be like Ichigo.  
Well, enjoy!

Holly woke up by the sound of music. She turned her body tiredly so she could stretch her right arm so she could shut it off. The clock showed that it was 5:58 A.M. She quickly remembered why she had set it to 5:58. Her parents were gonna wake up at 6:00 and leave at 6:30. She jolted up, sadness in her eyes. She got up, changed and ran downstairs.

She expected to see an empty kitchen, but her parents were there already! Her mother looked up and smiled. Her father was looking for the keys in a drawer. "Y-You guys were supposed to wake up at 6:00!" Holly exclaimed.

Her mother nodded, "We were, but there's gonna be traffic." She said. Holly stared at her. "I found them! Let's go!" Holly's dad said, happily. Holly's mom got up and said go bye before rushing in the car.

"What about your suitcases?" Holly asked. "We put them in yesterday." He dad replied, before saying good bye and shutting the door. "Wow, they left very quickly." Holly spun around to meet the gaze of a…. fox!?

It was black with dark green eyes and white angel wings. Its tail was white tipped. It groomed it self then said, "What? Why are you staring at me?" Holly blinked and walked backwards with realization that she had finally lost it.

"AHHHH!" Holly screamed, running out of the door. "W-Wait up!" The fox cried out. Holly ran as fast as she could, her heart thumping loudly. She stopped and rests her hands on her knees. "Ice slashes!" A female voice said and right after she said that, slashes that seemed to be made out of ice rained from… the sky!?

Holly looked up to see ice slashes targeting her. Half of her wanted to run, but the other half told her to stay. "Catch!" The fox yelled, throwing a golden pendant at her. Holly caught and on instinct, yelled out, "Mew Leaf, Trans-formation! Level 2!" A bright light surrounded Holly and wrapped around her body like a ribbon wrapping around a present.

When the light went away (getting the slashes as well), Holly stood there with a new outfit. She wore a black upper knee-length dress with a dark green ribbon on her left leg. She had dark green boots that reached below her knee, and she had a black fox tail with white tip. Her hair was black and down, reaching to her waist. On her head were black fox ears. Her now green eyes shone with determination. Instead of a choker, there was a dark green charm with a black fox head with dark green eyes. She had black gloves reaching to her wrist.

Holly put a hand on her hip and smiled saying, "Mew Leaf is here for the protection of Earth!" She looked up, getting a good look at the enemy. She had ice-blue hair that nearly reached her shoulders, and the weirdest light blue eyes Holly has ever seen. They had no cornea, just fully light blue with the white. She wore a strapless light blue shirt with a blue knee-length skirt. Her skin was very pale, paler than Holly's, and she had elfin like ears. Her boots reached to her ankle and were black. In her hands were mini light blue orbs with a sharp thing coming out of it.

The elfin girl growled. 'She needs a nickname, hmm, oh what about Ice? That seems good!' Holly thought. "Hey, Ice!" Holly yelled. The girl looked at her in shock. "How do you know my name!?" She said. 'Oh, that's her name.'

"Holly, look out!" The fox yelled as a sudden black slash flew down. Holly jumped out of the way, nearly missing it. Ice had a crazy look on her face as she kept attacking. Holy tried to dodge all them, but she wasn't used to use a dress and epically fell on her face. The fox rolled her eyes. "Call your weapon, Baka!" She yelled.

Holly jumped up and yelled, "Leaf Brush!" A dark green paintbrush appeared in her hands. "Seriously! HOW is THIS going to HELP me!?" Holly yelled, running around, trying to avoid the attacks. Suddenly, Holly tripped and fell to her knees. A big Ice Slash was coming straight at her, ready to crush her.

Holly's eyes widen and she yelled, "Leaf Shield!" She quickly (With her eyes shut due to fear) drew a shield, ready to feel pain. But it never came. "AHHH!" Ice yelled. Holly opened her eyes and saw a black shield protecting her. Ice had been hit with her own attack. "Good job Holly!" The fox cheered. "Grr, next time, I'll win!" Ice yelled teleporting off. Holly sighed and the shield disappeared.

The fox flew down next to her. "My name's Leaf, your Mew guardian!" The fox, Leaf, said smiling. Holly blinked then yelled, "HOW DO I TURN BACK TO NORMAL!?"


End file.
